Mária Pekníková
'Mária Angie Pekníková '(býv. Kordiaková) je fiktívna postava z populárneho seriálu Panelák. Stvárňuje ju herečka Mirka Partlová. Je to jedna z troch postáv, ktoré sa v paneláku objavujú od samého začiatku až po poslednú 16.sériu. Patrí medzi hlavné postavy viacero sérií, častokrát sa však neobjavila v zvučke a vo finálnej osmičke. Charakteristika Angie je dobrá duša baru, je takmer vždy usmiata, hoci to v živote nikdy nemala ľahké. Počas svojho života zažila znásilnenie, zasnúbenie, svadbu, kómu, neveru, rozvod, bola vydržiavaná, opustená, neverná a potom sa vrátila k bývalému manželovi. Väčšina mužov v jej živote jej ublížila a práve preto sa v poslednej dobe snaží vylúčiť všetkých mužov zo svojho života. Až na jej verného kolegu Imra, s ktorým v bare pracuje už takmer 10 rokov. Je to jej blízky priateľ, ktorý ju vždy vie rozveseliť. Je nesmierne naivná a veci si uvedomí, až vtedy, keď je na dne. V bare pracuje najviac, ako sa dá, aby zarobila peniaze. Nádejne sa rozbiehala jej spevácka kariéra, teraz si však Angie spieva už len pre seba, ale aj pri príležitostí špeciálnych akcií v bare, ktoré organizuje Imro. Hostia v bare boli vždy pre ňu viac priateľmi ako zákazníkmi, a tak sa k nim aj správa. Pre každého je bútľavou vŕbou. Obyvatelia paneláku ani netušia, že sa volá Mária, prezývka Angie sa na ňu prilepila tak pevne, že na jej vlastné meno sa už takmer zabudlo. Súčasnosť V súčasnosti žije v luxusnom dome v Bratislave, ktorý jej mal nechať jej bývalý manžel Milan Kordiak, avšak kúpil ho Maslák. Spolu s ňou žije aj jej matka Ľubica , ktorá sa stará o jej syna Lukáša, kým ona pracuje v bare. Otcom Lukyho je Karol Mázik, Máriin bývalý manžel, ktorý sa snaží si získať späť jej srdce. Pred Panelákom Jej bývalým priateľom bol kriminálnik a člen mafiánskej skupiny Čapatý, ktorý ju obťažoval aj po rozvode a chodieval ju otravovať do baru. V jeden večer ju dokonca chcel znásilniť, čo sa mu aj čiastočne podarilo, ale zachránil ju Imro, ktorý ho jednou ranou dostal na zem a nechcene ho zabil. Dlhé roky sa poznala s Richardom, ktorý ju zamestnal v bare ako výpomoc, keďže nestíhal v bare pracovať sám. Cez neho sa spoznala aj s Agátou, ktorá bola jeho dobrou známou. Poznala sa veľmi dobre aj s Milanom Kordiakom, s ktorým sa raz potom ako sa spolu opili, vyspala. O pár rokov neskôr sa ich vzťah spečatí, avšak Kordiak ju neskôr zradí. Vývoj postavy počas seriálu Jej bývalý priateľ bol v base a Angie neskôr našla novú lásku v bývalom Agátinom priateľovi Karolovi. Tomu sa ju podarilo zbaliť na jeho smutné oči. Angie bola s Karolom tehotná, čakali syna Lukáša. Do ich bytu sa nasťahovala podnájomníčka Betka, ktorá však chcela Karola zviesť. Karol sa s ňou bozkával a vyhodil ju preč z bytu. Navyše sa objavil jeho bývalí najlepší priateľ Edo, ktorý od neho chcel peniaze. Karol sa podieľal na niekoľkých lúpežiach a Eda udal. Angie porodila, avšak ostáva v kóme pretože pôrod bol veľmi rizikový. Betka sa vracia do bytu. Zatiaľ čo bola Angie v kóme, o jej syna Lukáška sa starajú Betka a Angiina dvojička Tina. Karol sa zamiloval do Martiny a prežili spolu niečo ako zakázanú lásku. Keď sa vrátila Angie, vyhodili Betku z bytu. Angie a Karol si odpustili a spokojne žili ďalej. Bohužiaľ, Karol právom žiarlil na Kordiaka, ktorý sa opäť dal dokopy s Agátou. Angie totiž nikdy nezabudla na ich spoločnú milostnú noc. Kordiak sa tak stal krstným otcom malého Lukáška. Karol si zatiaľ našiel brigádu v Španielsku a nechal Angie samú na Slovensku. Do Angiinho bytu sa nasťahovali tri vysokoškoláčky a ona ostala len ako barmanka v bare, ktorý býva u rodičov. Úspešne ju aj začal baliť Kordiak a vznikla z toho veľká láska, ktorej však stála v ceste mafia (rovnako ako sa aj kvôli mafii Milan rozišiel s Agátou.) Angie sa však rozhodla, že na Milana počká. Vianoce strávila spolu s ním. Počas štvrtej série podala návrh na rozvod s Karolom, jej otec si našiel milenku (aj Karol samozrejme) a podnájomníčky v jej byte spravili v paneláku poriadne haló a tak rýchlo sa na ne nezabudne. Po nevydarenom manželstve s Karolom, s ktorým má syna Lukáška, našla útočisko u Kordiaka, ktorý to s ňou myslel vážne, no ich vzťah sa po Milanovom úteku do Argentíny rozpadol. Ani druhý pokus, počas ktorého sa úspešne vzali však neskončil šťastne. Milan musel zmiznúť zo Slovenska a nasledoval rozvod. Zlomené srdce si Angie liečila u Masláka, s ktorým ju spája zvláštne puto. Na jednej strane ho miluje, no na druhej strane nevie vystáť, to že je nevyliečiteľný sukničkár a otočí sa za každou sukňou. Do jej nežnej detskej tváričky sa zamiloval aj Francúz Frederik, ktorý by jej dal všetko na svete. Dokonca sa s ňou chcel presťahovať do Francúzska. Angie sa však nevedela rozhodnúť, či chce byť s ním alebo s Maslákom. Na koniec sa rozhodla, že nechce ani jedného. Frederika nemá rada natoľko, aby s ním bola vo vzťahu a vzťahu s Maslákom sa obáva. Keď si však Denisa vezme Frederika za muža, Angie začne ľutovať, že si ho nevzala radšej ona. Stále však túži po Maslákovi a miluje ho. Ten ju nakoniec v 15.sérií zlomí a nasťahuje si ju do bytu. Žijú v celkom milom a harmonickom vzťahu, až kým to Maslovič zase nepokazí neverou so susedou Ivanou. Vtedy Angie už definitívne zavrhne chlapov zo svojho života a žije sama... Zaujímavosti *Maslák jej vybavil koncert spolu s Richardom Müllerom, s ktorým si zaspievala. *Kordiak jej vybavil osobné stretnutie so svetovou hviezdou Anastaciou. *Angie dokonca nahrala aj niekoľko vlastných skladieb, ktoré istú dobu boli hitmi v rádiách. *V bare ju takmer znásilnil jej bývalý partner Čapatý. Zachránil ju Imro, ktorý ho buchol o stenu. Čapatý na následky zranenia zomrel. Galéria 1888921 10152318035992082 1877641084 o.jpg 04cfcfce5c47b1954e91206df02a9603.jpg 1 KONIEC.png TS2 1UOjTuLGmqPHs5q1Ew-Panel-k-Milan-Kordiak-bol-s-as-ou-seri-lu-tyri.jpg Agnieangie.jpg 57 panelak 2.jpg Img 1340-v0.0.jpg Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Vedľajšie postavy Kategória:Obyvatelia paneláku Kategória:Postavy z 16.série Kategória:Najobľúbenejšie postavy Kategória:Ženy Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy